


The Immortal's Rays of Sunshine

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Copious Fluff, Gen, little!Ignis, little!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: Fill for a kink meme prompt asking for adorable little Prompto ruining Dad!Cor's intimidating façade.





	1. Specs and Sunshine

Varna Breha had been a member of the Kingsglaive for several years and was perfectly content with his life at the wall. However, that did not mean that he was not enjoying his short stay in Insomnia – it was nice to get a change of scenery, if only for a short while.

As part of a new initiative, his unit had been sent to Insomnia for a fortnight for some new training schemes with the Crownsguard. Overall, Varna thought, it seemed to have been a success; apart from a little friendly rivalry, the two groups had worked together with an easy trust and openness. And Varna would certainly never have complained about the opportunity to train with Cor Leonis again.

Although he was only twenty eight, the guy was already a legend, even more so now than when Varna had first watched him battle two years ago. Cor the Immortal, they called him; the man who no one in Eos could beat. He fought like a deadly dancer, all graceful fluidity, sharp lines and unbelievable speed. No wonder he was the youngest Marshal of the Crownsguard in Lucian history! He was serious, intense and disciplined, but also incredibly fair, and his troops seemed to worship the ground he walked on. They were also - no one was shy to admit - just a little terrified of him.

It was on their fourth day in Insomnia, when the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard were performing cool down exercises after a particularly intense session with Cor, that Varna’s perceptions of the guy were turned completely on their head.

Just as they were beginning their stretches, the door to the training room swung open and a blond-haired little boy of about three or four came rushing in. His face was absolutely alive with excitement, blue eyes wide and happy, and an enormous beaming smile firmly in place. He was holding a small stuffed moogle in his arms. Varna didn’t even particularly like kids, but he had to admit that this one was fucking adorable!

He winced when Cor turned his head and spotted the little intruder. The guy was ultra-serious and ultra-focussed when it came to training; he couldn’t imagine that he would look kindly to interruptions! Pausing in his stretching, Varna waited apprehensively for Cor to start scolding the little fella, hoping he wouldn’t make him cry too much!

To his complete astonishment, Cor did no such thing. Instead, he smiled at the sight of the kid and, holding out his arms as the kid rushed to them, caught hold of him and tossed him up in the air, catching him easily with gentle hands.

“Daddy!” shrieked the little blond boy in a tumult of giggles, latching onto Cor adoringly.

_Daddy?!_

The Immortal had a _kid_?! Varna turned confused eyes to the Crownsguard, who were all watching with indulgent smiles. None of them looked surprised. His fellow Kingsglaives, though, looked gobsmacked. No one had ever mentioned Cor becoming a father in all the time they’d been serving! He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. Was he still with the mother? Presumably she was blond; the kid certainly didn’t take after his dad!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Cor swinging the little boy down from where he’d held him in the air to settle him in his arms, kissing his little nose affectionately. Man, this was so weird! He didn’t think he’d ever seen Cor smile like that before – though it must be pretty easy to smile around such a little ball of sunshine.

“Why,” Cor asked the little boy with mock sternness, gently tickling his belly. “Aren’t you still upstairs, hmm? You’re not supposed to be done till lunchtime!”

“Noct’s tummy was squirmy so we got to go play!” answered the kid, bursting into more giggles as he was tickled. 

“I see. Where’s Ignis?” Cor asked with a smile, smoothing down rumpled blond hair.

“I runned much faster than him!” beamed the little ball of sunshine proudly. “I got here first.”

Cor turned back to face the door, Varna following his line of sight, and smiled over at another kid who was standing shyly in the threshold. This one looked around five or six and was tawny-haired, green-eyed and wore glasses. The Marshal beckoned with the arm that wasn’t currently holding little Sunshine. “It’s ok, kiddo, you can come in.”

“Iggy!” hollered Sunshine happily. 

Timidly, looking nervous before so many strange faces, the little boy hurried to Cor’s side; much less exuberant than the first one. Cor ruffled his hair affectionately and let the boy take his free hand.

No way, thought Varna! He couldn’t be the Marshal’s too! The new boy with the specs and Sunshine looked nothing alike – there was no way he wouldn’t have heard about it if the Marshal had knocked up _two_ women!

“Noctis not feeling well?” Cor asked the boy quietly.

“He was feeling sick,” answered little Specs in a distinctively Tenebraen accent. “Nanny said he had to go to bed so Prompto and I could play outside. We didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Ah, so Specs was called Ignis and Sunshine was Prompto.

“It’s all right, kiddo, no harm done,” Cor assured him kindly, leading him over to a bench at the side of the room. “We won’t be long and I’ll be done, and then we’ll go get some lunch, how about that?”

Ignis nodded with a smile and Prompto cheered happily. Cor smiled as he detached the littlest one from around his neck and sat him down on the bench. “You think you can sit quietly here with Iggy while Daddy finishes up?” Prompto assured him proudly that he could.

Cor turned back to his troops. The Crownsguard were doing a miserable job of hiding their fond smiles, while the Kingsglaives were still gaping. “Don’t you lot have stretches to do?” he demanded severely. With that, they got back to work.

Varna stole curious glances over at the kids while they finished their exercises. Ignis was making the stuffed moogle dance, much to Prompto’s evident delight. With every giggle Prompto gave, Ignis's face lit up.

When they were done, some of the Crownsguard went to fuss over the boys, who they evidently knew. Prompto revelled in the attention, beaming as a couple of the girls pinched his cheeks gently and letting himself be cuddled by whoever was offering. Ignis looked less comfortable, shifting from foot to foot nervously, his eyes constantly seeking out Cor.

Cor seemed to sense his unease and soon announced he was taking the kids for their lunch. Instructing his troops to go and get changed, he scooped up Prompto, held out his free hand for Ignis and led the boys out of the room.

“When the fuck did he have kids?!” asked Intho, Varna’s ususal sparring partner, incredulously.

Varna shrugged. Looked like the Immortal had a heart after all!


	2. Tears

After quizzing some of the Crownsguard, Varna discovered that – biologically speaking – neither of the kids were actually Cor’s. Little Sunshine, Prompto, was his adopted son and had been with Cor for about a year. Little Specs, Ignis, was being raised alongside the prince to be his advisor one day. He was from Tenebrae and in the absence of his parents – he apparently had an Uncle who was out of the Citadel a lot – Cor was acting as his guardian.

Over the next few days, they saw the two children several times. As the prince was evidently ill, there were some occasions where his two companions were permitted to go and play in the time they would normally have lessons. There had been a three-day deluge pouring down on the city and so, unable to go run around in the gardens, they came to the training centre instead.

Varna noticed that Ignis was evidently a studious little kid – a requisite, really, if he was going to become a royal advisor – and often brought a book with him; usually enormously thick ones that looked far too complex for a six year old. While Prompto was occupied, he sat quiet as a mouse and pored over his book. When Prompto wasn’t, he entertained the younger boy with a tender and infinite patience.

Prompto, cheerful, engaging and endearing, alternatively brought his stuffed moogle or supplies for colouring. When the troops took breaks, he dashed over to show his father what he’d been doing and the troops grinned unashamedly when they heard Cor the Immortal ‘ooooh’ over the various coloured scribbles.

The little one was an adorably chatty kid. He evidently knew the Crownsguard reasonably well and chattered happily to any of them that spoke to him, and he soon warmed to the Kingsglaive members too; winning over every single one of them with that open, innocent smile.

“What’s that you’ve drawn there, little guy?” Varna asked him one day as he had to sit down on the bench to mend one of his bracers.

“That’s me!” said Prompto, pointing to a blue blob. “That’s Daddy!” A black blob. “And that’s Iggy!” A green blob with two large circles evidently meant to be glasses. 

“And what’s this here?” Varna asked indulgently, pointing to a large yellow scribble.

“That’s a chobo!” said Prompto excitedly.

“Chocobo, Prompto,” Ignis told him gently.

“Chocbo!” said Prompto with a delighted smile. Close enough. Six, no wonder Cor turned to mush every time the kid was around - he was just pure happiness. If it wasn’t for the fact Cor could decapitate him in three seconds, Varna might have been tempted to steal him!

The weather improved and apparently the prince had recovered from his bug, so they saw much less of the kids during the second week of their visit to Insomnia. Varna realised from his comrades’ comments that he was not the only one who missed having them around – there was something so endearing about the innocence of little kids; they’d won over some of the most hardened warriors in the kingdom with nothing but shyness and smiles.

It was only a couple of days before the end of their visit that Varna saw them again. They’d spent the morning on tactical and strategic theory and Cor had just dismissed them for lunch when little Prompto came pelting into the room in floods of devastated tears and immediately glued himself to Cor’s legs.

“Prompto? Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Cor crouched down beside him immediately and picked him up. Prompto wrapped his arms and legs around Cor at once and buried his face in the Marshal’s neck. “Sssssh, come on, little one – tell Daddy what’s wrong.” But it was no use, the kid was crying far too hard to talk.

Varna peeked out of the door as the majority of the guards and glaives filed out – all looking concerned for the child but wanting to give the Marshal privacy. In a nearby corner of the courtyard, he spotted Ignis, curled in on himself with his arms wrapped around his knees.

“Marshal,” he called quietly over Prompto’s wails. “Your other boy is out here, sir. He looks upset too.”

Mouth setting into a grim line, Cor strode into the courtyard with Prompto still snug in his arms. Without thinking, Varna followed, though he remained a respectful distance away.

Cor sat down on a bench beside Ignis, settled Prompto on his lap and then held out an arm for Ignis. “Iggy? C’mere, kiddo, and tell me what’s the matter.”

Slowly, Ignis unfolded himself from his corner and came to cuddle into Cor’s side. Even at a distance, Varna could see tear tracks on his cheeks, but he was making a very clear effort to swallow his tears, unlike Prompto.

Cor tightened his arm around the older boy and dropped a kiss onto the crown of his head. “Come on, pal,” he prompted encouragingly, rocking Prompto all the while. “Tell me what’s happened?” 

“Marcus said…” Ignis was trying valiantly not to cry, his face twisting and his voice shaking. “He said that the reason you got stuck with me and Prompto…was…was…because no one else wants us. He said Prompto’s parents must…have put him out with their trash…and mine didn’t want me…cause I’m…cause I’m a _freak_. That’s why they sent me here.”

 _What the hell?_ thought Varna indignantly. What kind of punk ass kid went around saying shit like that to a three and six year old?!

Cor’s expression turned absolutely murderous and Varna took an involuntary step back. Clearly having kids hadn’t softened him completely.

Six…the gods have mercy on that Marcus kid!


	3. Learning New Words

It transpired, from Ignis’s faltering explanation, that Marcus was an older kid; sixteen, and the son of some noble house. The tutors who were responsible for the education of the children of the citadel's nobility (and evidently Ignis and Prompto too) had set some complex mathematical problem to all their charges and declared there would be a prize for whoever could solve it. Marcus had thought he had done so, only to be told his answer was incorrect.

Ignis, however, had solved it.

“Clever boy,” Cor praised him, giving him a squeeze. “Well done, I’m proud of you.”

Angry at being beaten, Marcus had cornered Ignis an hour before, while he was playing in the courtyard with Prompto, and had commenced his verbal attack. When Prompto had indignantly demanded that Marcus stop being mean to his Iggy, the three year old had become a target too.

“And that’s when he said…no one really wanted us…” Ignis finished, his little face crumpling with the effort not to cry. Prompto was still sobbing into Cor’s shirt.

Varna wondered if he would lose his place in the Kingsglaive were he to track the entitled, bullying little piece of shit and kick his ass all around the citadel. 

Cor looked like he was having similar thoughts, but pushed them aside to focus on the two distressed children. “Ignis, that boy only said those things to cause you hurt because he was jealous that you beat him,” he told him gently. “Not because any of them are true!”

“But I _am_ a freak,” Ignis whispered brokenly. “No one else…”

“Ignis,” Cor cut him off firmly. “A freak is the very last thing you are! You’re a bright, clever boy with a very kind heart. King Regis could have chosen anyone in the whole kingdom to be Noctis’s future advisor. He didn’t choose anyone else, he certainly didn’t choose Marcus, he chose you. And you’re not staying with me because no one else wanted you. You’re staying because _I_ want you there, and because I care about you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Cor,” Ignis said tremulously. 

“And you’ll have a home with me for as long as you want it,” Cor told him. “No one’s ever going to take that from you or make you leave, all right?” 

“Iggy leave?” Prompto, whose sobs had been dying down into sniffles, only picked up those words and started to cry anew.

“No, poppet,” Cor hushed him. “Iggy’s not leaving. Neither of you are. No more tears, Prompto. Come on, let me see that smile?” Reassured, Prompto snuggled back into Cor’s arms, his arms round the Marshal’s neck. Cor kissed the top of his head and then turned his attention back to Ignis, who had cuddled more closely into his side.

“Cor?” said Ignis quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I wanted to hit him…when he made Prompto cry and said he was like trash,” Ignis confessed, starting to lose his battle with tears. The kid was speaking so quietly that Varna only just caught the words. “It made me so angry and I really wanted to hit him.”

“And did you give into your anger?” Cor asked mildly. “Did you hit him?” Ignis shook his head tearfully. “Exactly. Even though you were angry, you didn’t give into rage. You did what you knew was the right thing. That’s the difference between being a true warrior and a thug, and that’s why you’re worth a thousand of that Marcus boy, Iggy.”

“Iggy!” hiccupped Prompto suddenly, letting go of Cor and opening his arms; evidently offering the older boy a hug. Cor smiled and quickly hefted Ignis up onto the knee Prompto wasn’t sitting on. Immediately, the two small boys had their arms wrapped around each other. Varna saw the look of fierce, fierce love on Cor’s face as he put his arms around both of them to hug them close, and suddenly felt like he was intruding. He stepped back into the training room to gather the notes he’d taken and left the small, unorthodox family to their moment.

When he re-emerged fifteen minutes later or so, the bench was empty, but he spotted a familiar looking moogle over at the corner Ignis had been occupying before. Little Prompto would likely be stressed when he realised it was missing. He could drop it off at the Marshal’s office on his way to lunch.

It took him a little while to actually find Cor’s office and when he got there, he found the two kids – looking thankfully happier – seated on the couch and eating sandwiches together, but the Marshal was nowhere to be seen.

“He went to speak to Master Clarus,” Ignis explained politely. “He said he would only be five minutes so he should be back soon if you need him.”

“It’s ok, kiddo,” Varna said, producing the stuffed Moogle from behind his back and smiling at the delighted shriek from Prompto. “Just wanted to return this guy to his rightful owner. I think he must have gotten lost in the courtyard.”

“Thank you!” Prompto said, shooting Varna a beaming smile as he accepted the toy back.

“You’re welcome, little man,” Varna replied, glad to see the sunny kid smiling again. He turned to look at Ignis, who was smiling fondly at Prompto as the smaller boy hugged the toy, and ruffled the older boy's hair. “You two have really brightened up our visit to Insomnia. You’re a great pair of kids and don’t let any entitled little fuck tell you otherwise! You enjoy your lunch now, and we’ll hopefully see you again before we leave.”

When he passed Cor at the end of the corridor, verbally tearing a strip of a petulant-looking teenager who appeared only a second away from wetting his pants in sheer terror, Varna grinned. The little shit would think twice before he went near Prompto or Ignis again!

***

On the very last day of their stay in Insomnia, the kids came to the training centre again and played quietly together with what looked like a couple of action figures at the back of the room while the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive reflected on what they had gained from the two week training scheme. From the fond smiles half the Glaives were sending them, Varna realised he wasn’t the only one who’d taking a liking to the visitors. It was a pity they got to visit the city so rarely, but still; it would be good to get back to the wall.

“Fuck!” chirped Prompto suddenly, at Ignis’s action figure.

The entire room went so silent, one might have heard a pin drop! Feeling cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, Varna saw a look of wide-eyed horror on Ignis’s face and heard him whisper urgently: “Prompto, that’s a bad word!”

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he quickly looked over at Cor. “Sorry, Daddy!” he said anxiously.

The Marshal nodded quietly at Prompto, then turned to face the adult occupants of the room, his posture stiff. “If I ever find out,” he began, speaking slowly; danger underpinning every syllable. “Which one of you taught my kid that word, you had best start running. Very fast!”

Yup, Varna mused, definitely time to get back to the wall!


End file.
